Forum:News on future DLC......
If anyone has any information on when the next DLC is coming, post it up here! I'm sure everyone will want to know.--Francois878 10:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i dont think gearbox would tell future dlc seeing as the first dlc just CAME OUT but im sure they will announce later on like 2 3 months so there are no information what so ever _oni_ Do you think they will increase the lvl limit and add a better ending in a future DLC or maybe in borderlands 2?--UnknownLogan 01:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- im sure they have the game planed out what planets there goign to make what routes to take who to add or not add.... i bet they just need to get the initial feed back in order then they will be ready NoBody Dreag 01:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) but how is it like another planet it would be kool but i thought that most of there dlc would be on pandora seeing as it is a huge planet so there alot to explore _oni Here's a link to a recent interview they had with. Click Here. Level cap will increase, and storage room will be added. --Phasewalker 03:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- I heard somewhere that half the planet is inhabitable since the sun shines too much and that is why the creatures hibernate to escape the sun so it would be hard to show the other side of the planet--UnknownLogan 04:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Haha, I guess thats not much of a problem for us players. :) --Phasewalker 04:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- To be honest, I'm more concerned with seeing Zombie Island released on the PC at this point. I'm still loving the game a lot, but I want some new places to explore. For the first time in a while, I'm actually really jealous of you console gamers right now LOL However, raising the level cap and adding the storage would be hot as hell. I would like to see new arena missions, as well. Rather then just 3, have an entire chain of arena missions, say 20, totally optional, that just get harder and harder, to the point of ridiculous. It could be a mini game of sorts...they don't even have to give experience (I don't care about that, anyway), I just want some awesome lootz =D As far as continuing the main story, I'd bet they are looking to keep that for Borderlands 2, whenever that'll be coming out. Hopefully not for a while, I want more Borderlands DLC first. There so much backstory they could get into with the characters, I would like to see a lot more on Tannis, she freaking cracks me up man. - Effedup 07:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- well i remember the days on Pandora are 90 days long and its now summer but i want a time traveling one go back to the wild west of Pandora when the vault hunters where aplenty :] or 4 mini-games about there live like Roland's time in the lance. i hope they read and use one of these ideas that would be bad ass. But that's just talk in the interview i need one or two more interviews before i fall for it... NoBody Dreag 07:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- As a development to what Effedup said, rather than a borderlands 2, I'd think it be more reasonable to release a large patch or expansion so that you build on your character rather than starting a new game. On the other hand, the DLC is great. I can guarantee that. The boss at the end is slightly more challenging in the sense that it is scripted better, really depends on your level though. --Phasewalker 07:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- They should just announce their first DLC's like Bethesda did. Back then we knew there were three coming, and after the third, we got two more. And if they don't have anything planned beyond the next dlc then I think we're in for a long wait. 12:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Aw man, storage space would be awesome. My biggest problem with storage space is that I always seem to find cool guns for my other characters, or for friends' characters. And usually I accidentally sell one or two trying to clear out some space in the ol' backpack. Being able to put stuff where I can't accidentally sell it or lose it will be nice. :D And of course, a higher level cap means higher level guns and badguys. Pdboddy 14:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Gearbox is working on a locker feature for one of the next DLC's.......So you won't have to worry about selling the wrong stuff anymore......--Francois878 02:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- They should make a Dlc of Prometheus, with couple new creatures and of course there would be alot of lance there since Atlas owns that place too--UnknownLogan 03:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I think that something to look forward to in the sequel. I don't think they'd do an entire planet just for DLC. And I don't want to fight the Lance anymore. I would like something new and different then anything in the original game. --Francois878 05:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :something lovecraftian? like something that regenerates health quickly so you have a limited time to put it down. i like the wild west idea though, with a saloon and high noon arena. backstory would be nice too. NoBody's idea about roland and brick as a 98 pound weakling and how did lilith become a siren and why is mordecai a masked man and a falconer. maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Just found this page on new DLC for the game....LOOKS SWEET!! http://www.fragland.net/news/Second-Borderlands-DLC-around-the-corner/21676/ Only 20 more days now!!--Francois878 14:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- yes it will be out dec 29 for xbox 360 users and jan 7 for ps 3 users it will be called Mad Moxxi’s Underdome Riot, it will also have trunks where you may put your loot without losing it(speculation is that they will hold 10,000 items), still no word on PC getting either DLC, i personally hope that PC users get both DLC and for us console users to get the ability to judge our loot with seeing all lines of weapons and mods Wylde bil 15:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC)